A pilot study is proposed to further our growing understanding of the relationship between psychosocial factors and oral disease. We outline evidence that various types of stress, including depressive grief reaction, have immunologic consequences and that these, in turn, have significant associations with specific gingival disease. In particular, we propose to study the association of a particularly important psychiatric disorder, major depression, with specific immunological functions and periodontal disease. Methods of how this can be done in a pilot study in a setting of excellent existing resources are outlined. We indicate that the study would be of major significance as an investigation of the relationship between the major health problems of depression and periodontal disease.